My Last Breath
by Betrayed Daughters
Summary: After solving a case, 'The Spinelly's Mafia' the family of the main suspect thinks the CSI's, the Crime Lab, and the detectives need to pay for putting their 'Boss' in jail. So they make sure the message is well recieve... GregSofia ... NickSara...


**Disclaimer:** Come On People… Get Real! If I owned CSI I wouldn't be writing this stuff here. I could be making tons of money, having a ball, making Snickers an official couple, dealing with Sara's past, checking George ass all day… among other useful things… while producing the series to CBS. So until things get real… This is all you get from me.

**A.N. – **This story pop-ed in my head after I listened to my Evanescence CD, especially the songs 'My Immortal', 'Hello' and 'My Last Breath'. Those songs were my muse to write this and my weird fascination with the couple that I believe was the craziest idea that ever came to my mind. Greg and Sofia. Who could have thought… anyways I hope you guys like it and enjoy it… Now on with the show!

**Couples: **Greg / Sofia - Nick / Sara

**Genre:** Angst and Romance… I think?

* * *

**Story title: **My Last Breath

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter I:** Hello

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Laboratory

* * *

**

Today everything had gone well, the case they were working for about a week had pay off. They got the main suspect and the warrant for his arrest, Antonio 'Tony Jaws' Spinelly's. He confessed why he had killed his brother-in-law, Pierre-Luc La Fleur and his sister's two sons, Giuseppe La Fleur, 21 and Etienne La Fleur, 17. To keep their 'Mafia heritage' under the right last name, _'The Spinelly's'_, no outsiders were allowed and that meant not a _'La Fleur's' _in it. Not even his nephews, his sister's kids, his own blood… That was just insane, if he didn't wanted them in their 'Family Business' just leave them out of it, he didn't have to kill them. None of the kids were interest in it, the father was and that got them all killed… Anyways the evidence had done its part at the end like always… Two life sentence and a trip to the chair… Thanks to the evidence, it all had been a piece of cake…

…But 'The Spinelly's Mafia' didn't think that way. They wanted vengeance. They wanted something done against the ones responsible for their former 'Boss' Antonio 'Tony the Father' Spinelly's capture…

And the ones responsible were the CSI's DNA Lab Tech, Matthew Adams, and the Detective in charge of the investigation.

So they send someone to take care of the business, they send Marco 'The Death' Spinelly, son of Vito Spinelly, one of the seven brothers Antonio had.

* * *

**Flashback – Las Vegas Parking Lot

* * *

**

**-Greg's point of view-**

"_Nooo…" his mind kept replaying what had happened earlier that night. How he had screamed when he saw what was going on, how he tried to run to get to her in time, just in time to say goodbye… _

_How she smiled at him before making her way to the parking lot._

_How she alerted the others something was wrong. Her instincts always kicking when they needed to especially when you see a 'guy' covered all in black, even the face, and an incredible big automatic gun on his hands._

_How she protected Matt the new DNA Lab Tech that was in the parking lot only two cars from hers risking her own life. Even to she knew that it wasn't going to be enough to protect him._

_How she took the bullet, no the bullets...because he had seen her getting hit more than once… One on her left arm…another on her abdomen…then on her back as she turned to check on Matt…_

_How Matt lay limp on the ground from the multiple shot he received, but Greg was sure he had died from the first one he received, the single bullet to the head. The others hit him before he touched the ground and he was long dead by then._

_How she fell on the floor after a bullet hit her on the back of her right leg…_

_How her legs kicked everywhere as she moved from side to side, trying to make her pain more bearable._

_How she looked at his eyes when he finally made it to her side._

_How she darted her eyes from him to Sara. Who made her way pass them and chase the guy that had shoot, through the parking lot and across the street…_

_How she looked at him once more and grabbed his shaking hand in hers, reassuring everything was going to be okay, even when she wasn't sure herself._

_How she heard a couple of gunshots… and later saw Sara stumbling into the parking lot with what it seemed a bloody shoulder._

_How Sara yelled at her 'I got the bastard…Fia…' and seeing as she fell down._

_How Nick was at Sara's side before she hit the ground._

_How he applied some pressure in some of her wounds especially the one in her abdomen that seemed to hurt more when he did so._

_How the hot tears from his eyes fell on her as he called for an ambulance and kissed her forehead. Telling her everything was going to be alright._

_How she told him 'I… love… you…Greg' before everything begun to fade away…_

… _And…_

_How he told her 'I love you too, Sofia…' and kissed her lips when she took her last breath…

* * *

_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

**Las Vegas Hospital – Intensive Unit Care (I.U.C.) **

"Nooo…" he waked up from his nightmare. He had fallen asleep in the waiting room…His mind replayed again, what had happened earlier that night... How he had screamed when he saw what was going on… How he tried to run to get to her in time… probably just in time to say goodbye…

Sara had been taken her with Sofia too, but her condition was stable. Her bullet had come through her shoulder without damaging anything, a clean in and out. The other where visiting her now… at least she could receive visits, Sofia's conditions was another story. She had arrive with no vitals to the hospital, she receive some CPR and electroshocks and was revive ten minutes later. She was alive but no out of danger, she needed immediate surgery and her chances of surviving were 10 out of a 100 but at least it was something he could hang on. That 10 percent gave him enough faith to keep it together.

Now there he waited in the I.U.C. (Intensive Unit Care) of the Las Vegas Hospital for any news about his fiancé conditions. Fiancé, he Greg Sanders engaged to non other but Sofia Curtis, well he hope he still had a wedding to plan… or he had nothing else to do here… without her… there was no meaning in the word 'Love', no meaning in a future 'Marriage', and less meaning in 'Life'…

Then the doors burst open and Dr. Peterson, the surgeon came out.

He felt a knot in his throat… he couldn't talk even when he had so many questions. The others were getting out of the elevator with a grumpy Sara seated on a wheel chair. They made their way to were Greg and the doctor stood.

Dr. Peterson made eyes contact with him, nodded his head… and… smiled and said…

"She is for sure fighter" smiled as he informed him, Grissom, Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sara.

Everyone smiled at the great news. They had lost one of their own earlier and for sure they didn't want to lose another one.

Greg did the only thing he could, he embrace the doctor in a hug muted a 'Thank you', started to cry.

* * *

**Fin or To be continue…?

* * *

**

**A.N. – **If I do a second Chapter of this story, is probably going to be this one as well… what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to write this one in its original from…. I mean all the dialogue, all the action, all the events that occurred in those mere seconds of flashbacks… The Greg/Sofia conversation before this happened, the Hodges interaction that was not writing here, the gunshots made to the rest of them, the Sara/Nick interface seen on this chapter and maybe something more… I don't plan for this story to be a multi-chapter but you never know, I never planed this for my other stories and you probably know they are…

Okay, now click on the review button at the end and tell me what you think… I'll love 'Constructive Criticisms' it does well to us the writers especially the new ones like me… and I also love the one from the fans… ; )

Adios,

Bidi (B.D.)


End file.
